Fang
Fang is the self-proclaimed leader of the foursome gang of stray puppies wreaking fun-loving havoc on the streets. He is named for his unusually-sharp teeth, which are larger in size and would an adult dogs mouth. Personality Fang is smooth, cool, sly, streetwise, flirtatious, sarcastic, and incredibly egotistical. He is extremely partial to female dogs, often flirting with them and suspecting in his own odd way that they would be equally smitten with him. This usually gets him into far more trouble than he bargains for as he is actually the last dog any female puppy would want. His ego is his entire reputation; this shows in his arrogant way of calling himself "King of the Streets". Fang also seems to have a bit of a New York accent when speaking, using words like "ain't" and "nah". Fang despises House Dogs, particularly Scamp, whom he nastily refers to as "The Chew Toy", and his disdain for the pampered life grew upon discovering that his hero, The Tramp, had become part of this perfumed lifestyle. The only House Dog he is ever shown to truly put up with is Angel, as Fang is madly in love with the Pomeranian pup. This does not include Junior Darling, Scamp's blonde human owner, who befriends Fang later in his life and has always lovingly referred to the Golden Retriever as his pet. Past Life Fang's past is "kinda fuzzy" to him, as he doesn't remember much past being 2 months old. His parents were "put down" at the pound when he was very young. His father was named Chestnut, his mother Lily. (Both are shown in the fanfic Fang's Story). Fang also met a mutt named Mutton as an infant pup, a dog who taught him the basics of surviving on the Streets before meeting his demise during a flood. Fang grows a bit more into a full-fledged puppy, thereby meeting his later-to-be best friends Afghanna, Skip, and Rose, and eventually bonding with all three of them, turning them into a posse of sorts. Future Life In Fang's Gang: The Next Generation , a one-time-only fanfic written by the Gang's original creator, 'Doverstar, ' Fang is an adult with a pup of his own, a rust-colored Golden Retriever male named Rascal, who has the likeness of his father, with a jet-black nose, steely-blue eyes, and brown fur. This hints that Fang may settle down with just one mate in the future, when he becomes older, and have a son with her. Unfortunately this mate is never mentioned, neither by name nor appearance. Physical Appearance Fang has yellow-gold fur, long, shaggy ears that drop just to his shoulders, scarlet-red eyes, a brown nose, and a cream-colored underbelly with a long, crooked tail and razor-sharp fangs that earned him his name. His adult version is shown to have shorter ears, longer legs, and a sly expression upon his slightly-older features. He was given a red collar upon spending a week with Lady and Tramp's family after breaking a hind leg. However, Fang leaves the collar behind with the family before returning to his life of freedom on the streets. Friends Fang has a great number of friends, but the three whom he spends the most time with are his own gang. Afghanna Afghanna is the first member of Fang's Gang, a female Australian Shepherd puppy with an attitude. She is a spunky tomboy with one brown eye and one blue. She is Fang's voice of reason, like a sister to him. The two pups met when Fang tried to steal a bone she had successfully stolen from a stray alley cat, and Afghanna chased him onto an old rooftop, where she nearly fell. Fang saved her life then, and the two had been inseperable friends ever since. Afghanna is constantly telling Fang to "take it easy" and not to call her his pet name for her: Affy. Her catchphrase is, in fact, "Don't call me Affy!" Fang usually uses this nickname to irritate her, or perhaps to avoid wasting time with her full name, a title which is, in his opinion, a mouthful. Skip Skip's full name is Skipper. He is a grumpy Yellow Labrador puppy about a month younger than Afghanna and Fang. H e has green eyes and a moody disposition. His is usually the rain on Fang's parade, the stick-in-the-mud of the gang, and generally just a sourpuss. Fang calls him "shorty" daily, just to get on his nerves and provoke a reaction. Skip has wanted more than once to bite the heck out of one of Fang's long ears, just to show him he couldn't be toyed with. Rose Rose is Fang's biggest fan. Literally. She is the prettiest pup in town, a former House Dog, and has an enormous crush on Fang. She is an orange mutt with gorgeous blue eyes and a fake red rose behind an ear. She is constantly cravin our hero's attention, and will do anything to get him to realize her feelings for him. Ironically, however, she is the only female dog Fang doesn't flirt with. He barely notices she's really there, and when he does notice her flirtatious ways, he displays contempt, bragging pride, and a small degree of disgust with her obsessed ways. She is usually just a tool for his ego, however close the two pups are. He treats her like the kid sister he loves but cannot get rid of. His pet name for her is snidely "princess". Paaw Paaw is the newest addition to Fang's posse; she was created recently by Paaw11 on deviantART--not much is known about her yet. She is a wolf of sorts, a young pup with unusually-colored features. Fang finds her charming and takes her under his wing in the upcoming comic Fang's Gang: Upside Down. Huck Huck is a German Shepherd pup about Fang's age. He is not a member of Fang's Gang, but is actually Fang's biggest rival. He finds Fang's antics and schemes childish and genuinely believes he is better than the Golden Retriever and is usually trying to prove it. Fang and Huck get into arguments often, Fang calling Huck "Big Ears" and Huck referring to Fang with a smirk as "Blondie". Huck is a Street Dog with a rival gang of his own, a group Fang likes to teasingly call "The Pedigree Club". Huck was originally created by Bluewolf222. Junior Darling Junior Darling is the human boy depicted as a toddler in the first and second Lady and the Tramp films, with blonde hair and usually wearing blue. He is the child owner of Lady, Tramp, Annette, Danielle, Collette, Scamp, and Angel, and is the son of Jim Dear and Darling. In the upcoming teenage Fang's Gang fanfic, I'll Always Come For You, Junior is shown to be 8 years old, loving his dogs dearly. He remembers Fang from a few years back, when he was little, as a scruffy Golden Retriever puppy he'd once given a red collar to. He still keeps the red collar in hopes that "his pet Fang" will return someday and rejoin the family. Junior never forgets a pet. Fang doesn't know much about being man's best friend, but he gets a small taste of it with Junior. To Jim Dear and Darling's disbelief, Junior can actually communicate--talk to--Fang and the other dogs because of his childish age and the innocence in his heart. A small part of humans is able to speak animal, but only if they have the right childlike mind. Love Interests Fang, being an obnoxious flirt, likes to believe he has many love interests, but in reality the only recurring ones are Angel and Rose. Angel While Angel is impressed (partially) with Fang and his "slick moves", she stays loyal to Scamp, which tears Fang's pride to pieces and drives him to react with further flirting and over-the-edge attempts to win her over. Rose Rose is desperate to be the center of Fang's affections, and while he belives her to be a loyal friend, he doesn't seem to comprehend her feelings for him, no matter what she does. Millie Millie is a friend of Fang's, shown in Adventures in Fang's Gang. She appears to flirt with Fang as he does her, but nothing serious usually goes on between the two of them, save the occasional midnight stroll in the Park. Vang Vang is a white wolfdog hybrid female pup, daughter of Zero, created by the user Tri on Lady and the Tramp Source. She is shown to have affections for Fang as well, but is not nearly as obsessed as Rose is by comparison. Fang flirts a bit with her but doesn't do much more than that. Trivia *Fang's original name was actually Cody. *If Fang had a voice actor, his creator has conceded that it would probably be Joeseph Gordon-Levitt with a streetwise accent. *Fang has a fear of tight spaces. *When singing, his accent dissipates. *Fang is shown to have a short-term memory in times when he just wants to forget something ever happened. *Fang is overprotective of Afghanna. *In his first design, Fang's right front paw was going to be speckled with white. *Fang is notorious among dogcatchers, often referred to as 'the smart-aleck mutt' among the humane poachers. *Fang's favorite food is meat. *He has a weakness for getting his belly rubbed...but keep it quiet! *Fang's theme song is "Stand Out" from A Goofy Movie. Category:Fang Category:Fang Category:Rose Category:Afghanna Category:Fang Category:Rose Category:Afghanna